shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Yoru
Yoru (ヨル, Yoru) is Ikuto's Guardian Character, created from his desire to become free as a stray cat. His name means "night" in Japanese. In the manga, after Ikuto was forced by Easter Company to collect more X-Eggs, Yoru turns to the Guardians for help in freeing Ikuto from Easter. In Chapter 36/37 he gives Amu Hinamori the Dumpty Key to open the Humpty Lock. Appearance Yoru carries a strong resemblance to a cat - with cat ears, a tail and claws. He also has yellow eyes and dark purple hair. He wears a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace. Personality Yoru is very mischievous and likes to taunt the Guardians and their Guardian Characters a lot. He especially likes to steal Kiseki's crown, and he also shown an interest in rapping. He also fights much with Il, Utau Hoshina's Guardian Character, but he usually loses. When he is around Ikuto, he usually ends up acting somewhat of a little brother to him. Yoru is often heard saying "nya" at the end of each sentence. Yoru is also selfless when need be, as he turned to the Guardians for help saving Ikuto when he couldn't do so on his own. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Yoru as someone who's "constantly getting into trouble", but "always helps Ikuto when he's in a jam". When helping Amu, he would sometimes tell her to give him catnip in return. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Yoru is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. Special Powers Yoru's Powers Yoru can sense X-Eggs and X-Characters like all Guardian Characters. His other capability involves the ability to communicate with animals, specifically stray cats. Character Change Ikuto will get a black cat's ears with pink insides and a tail when character changing. He will also have abilities and reflexes like a cat. Character Transformations Black Lynx Ikuto becomes "Black Lynx" when he Character Transforms with Yoru. Outfit: When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. In this form, he gains extended cat reflexes, abilities, and senses. Abilities: "Black Lynx" uses a metal glove of claws to perform his killer skill, "Slash Claw". Seven Seas Treasure When Amu completely opens her heart to Ikuto, the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock release their powers, allowing Yoru and the purified Black Egg to Character Transform into Seven Seas Treasure with Ikuto while Ran, Miki, Su and Dia become Amulet Fortune with Amu. Outfit: In this form, Ikuto wears a pirate outfit, hat and an eyepatch. The symbol on his hat is that of a cat instead of a typical pirate's symbol of a skull. Items: *Pirate Sword Abilities: As Seven Seas Treasure, they can use a slashing attack called "Emerald Line". Trivia: It caused confusion to certain readers in chapter 38 where Amu and Ikuto were only seen transforming with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. But it was concluded in chapter 39 and Episode 100 that Ikuto transformed with Yoru and the Black Egg. See also *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Guardian Character *Easter Company Category:Male characters Category:Guardian Characters